Is It Worth It ?
by lilsocks
Summary: Alexandria was about ready to give up a childish dream in turn to become the ideal housewife everyone was expected her to be . Then she decides to harbor Marco The Phoenix until he gets back to health and help him escape . The pirate begins to make the daughter of a high ranking marine begin to Ponder if pursuing a silly dream would be worth through away a seemingly perfect life


**Author's Note:** I've final done it! You don't realize how long I have procreated making this. geez, I'm such a lazy person, but I had a busy semester so I'll just blame it on that. Anyway I hope you enjoy and can't wait to get started on the second chapter . hopefully that one won't take as long as this one.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece only the original characters mentioned

Alexandria didn't like Wednesday very much. They were the days that she had etiquette classless with Mrs. Folks that left her feeling drained. All that she wanted to do was get back home out of this cold drizzle and have some time to herself in her family's small library. The only thing that was stopping Alexandria from continuing her way was the Marco The Phoenix sprawled out in the middle of the path before her appearing be unconscious.

Since she was a little girl Alexandria had been told stories by her father, and later on her brother, of all the heinous acts that pirates commit. Alexandria had also had the misfortune of seeing this evil for herself as well. However, she had also witness first hand of their kindness. She wonders which pirate which pirate Marco is?

What had brought the pirate here in the first place? Did he not know of this island and the marine base it was home to? A sinking suspicion pulls at her gut. What if he was here for revenge? It wouldn't surprise Alexandria that any person who had been under the command of Whitebeard wanted revenge on her father. Things suddenly began to click. The path that there were one only lead to a few houses including hers and at this point on the path they were far enough way for the town of Rodrich that no one would hear her is she would to scream. Taking a closer look at the blond pirate she couldn't make out any wounds serious enough to render the man unconscious. In fact, the only mark she could see on the man was that bold tattoo of his form captain's mark.

Alexandria theorized that Marco was waiting for her. She'd mistake him as some passed out drunk and continue her way home. When she would pass by him the pirate would strike. Alexandria could pick out flaws in her theory however. Outside the marines who came from the Winter Green's marine base and a few other high ranking marines there was no one really knew that Marine admiral Akainu had a daughter nor where he lived. They knew that he had a son as he too was in the marines, but to Alexandria's knowledge Akainu rarely ever talked about his family. The chances of a pirate knowing who Alexandria was wear to slim to even consider it to be a possibility. There was also the doubt that Marco seriously though that she hadn't seen his face in the wanted posters. A pirate with such a reputation as Marco's surely didn't think he would go unrecognized. There was also the question of the man was underestimating her.

Alexandria was in good shape. She was young, having just turned 22 three months ago, in August. She ate healthy most of the time and trained with a retired Maine rear admiral every Tuesday and Thursday. If she chooses to run and Marco chased after her Alexandria could make it back to town before he caught her. That was to say if Marco was faking being unconscious. It shouldn't matter any way, should it? Marco was a pirate, a criminal.

'But what kind of pirate is he?'

Crouching down Alexandria picks up a stick that was laying off to the side of the path she cautiously inches forward to the man. First thing first was that she wanted- needed- to know if the man was unconscious or not. Ready to make a run for it Alexandria found herself at a loss of what to do if the man was in fact passed out. Licking her dry lisp and pressing them in a thin line she raises the stick above her head. Squeezing her eyes shut Alexandria brings the stick down across the bond's stomach causing a wet 'thud' to be heard followed by coughing. The sound left her Alexandria confused for a few seconds

Opening her eyes Alexandria starts down at Marco who has rolled himself over onto his side and is holding the spot where she hit him with an arm. The coughing has stopped but the pirate was breathing lot heavier now and looks flushed. Alexandria doubted that the hit for the measly stick would leave the blond in such a state. It then dawns on her what was wrong with Marco and why he was passed out. He was sick. Alexandria was informed enough to know how the man's devil fruit powers allowed him to heal any wounds inflicted on him, but that didn't seem to be the case with illnesses. Autumn had long since settled over winter Green making the weather far too cold to be wearing an open shirt and sandals like Marco was

Alexandria wonders how long Marco had been here. He wasn't here when she came through earlier that morning on her way to Mrs. Folks so it hadn't been long enough to get sick. She deduced that Marco had to have been out in the weather dressed like that longer in order to get as sick as he looked. Just how long had the pirate been in the island?

A horsed groan brought Alexandria back for her thoughts. Turning her attention back to the pirate she was at a loss of what to do with the man. She needed to figure out what she wanted to do quick as Marco was coming to. going back to town and informing the first marine she saw was the most obvious and safest option, but not to Alexandria. Memories that severed as proof that not all pirates were as evil as the world made them to be was center of attention in her mind. They were painful memories but ones that she's never let herself forget as they were some of the last memories Alexandria had of her mother.

Alexandria could figure out why at the moment, but she decided to help the pirate instead of turning him in like she should. Throwing the stick aside she crouches down next to the body.

"Hey, are you ok?", She light pats the man's cheek. said man peeks his eye and stare up at the women, "Good you're awake. Can you stand?"

With a slow nod, Marco pushes himself off the muddy ground. Alexandria sands up and takes a step away but holds out her hands for the blond in case he needs her help. Standing at full height Alexandria is only tall enough to meet the man's collarbone and this was with her rain boots on. Marco wavers a bit and holds the side of his head. He looks as though he was about fall over and Alexandria was there ready to catch him if he did, but there was no need.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out Marco takes his hand away from his head and looks over to see a girl standing beside him looking like she ready to catch him if he may fall. In all his years sailing the seas as a pirate this was the first time that the man was being saved by a beautiful young woman. Wait until his brothers heard about this. The woman was shorter then he was making him must look down a little to get a good look at her. Black hair fell past her shoulders in curls and because of the worry in her emerald eyes Marco found sour frown on the girl amusing . Though he didn't think the frown fit with the rest of her young features.

While the pirate continued to stare at her Alexandria begins to feel worry did he recognize her after all? It was highly unlikely that he did, but it wasn't entirely impossible. This wasn't the only troubling thought floating around in the women's head either. Alexandria had already decided to save Marco and nurse him back to health but she didn't quite know how to do that yet. She would have to make the plan up as she went. Something she hated.

"Who are you?" , Marco finally asks breaking the short silence between them.

"Alex.", she answered only after hesitating for a moment. no one called Alexandria that, but she was still paranoid that the pirate might recognize her or already know who she was.

Marco gave her a small smile from which she could tell he was tried," Marco, but you probably already know who I am ."

"Can you walk?", Alexandria asks while she tried and think of a place to hide the pirate until he was well again,

"How far?", he's able to ask before having to cover his mouth in the crook of his elbow and coughs.

It couldn't be very far. She could clearly see that the man wasn't in any shape to travel a far distance. There were caves that were barley patrolled by marines on the other side of the island. No, that would be too far. That was the first place she thought of off the top of her head, so where else could Alexandria harbor the pirate? Her house was another option, when her brother and father weren't home from sea it was just her, but then then there was the occasional visitor she got who wanted to check up on her . Alexandria a woman didn't like them to well as they were the type of people who thought she was incapable of living on her own. She had to find Marco somewhere close, dry, and warm . Suddenly the perfect place comes to mind , the tree house. It was a risky spot , but not so much as her house . Alexandria would be hiding the pirate right under the marine's nose.

"Not very far.", she finally speaks while shaking her head," Follow me."

Marco is hesitant for a moment, suspicion nipping at the back of his hazy mind . he didn't know this woman , didn't know where he was , and didn't know if he was in danger or not . It made him feel uneasy .

"where are we going?", he inquires cautiously and begins to follow.

"There's a treehouse not too far from here…" , Alexandria trials off debating whether or not to explain any further ," My father built it some years ago . No one but me visits it now days and I keep it in good enough condition to stay in ."

Even though she has his back to his Marco stills nods. He opens his mouth to ask her another question but is stopped short by another nasty coughing fit. Once the fit had calmed down Marco swallows and winces at the sore, scratchy feeling that is left in the back of his throat. He then decides that questions could wait until later when his mind wasn't so muddle and his body not so sore.

Alexandria leads Marco off the main path to another smaller path that has been almost completely reclaimed by the forest. The path ended in a small clearing hidden by the dense foliage of the forest. The treehouse that Alexandria mention was built 20 feet off the ground in between three thick pine trees. It looks similar a small log cabin with a tin roof. There was no door or window from what Marco could be seen. Up one of the pines were a neat lie of boards that made makeshift ladder.

When Alexandria told Marco that the barley anyone used the treehouse anymore she wasn't lying. She was the only person that visited the treehouse and it was when she need a break for her family when they were home. Though her visits were scarce Alexandria always made that the treehouse was clean , had fresh blankets incase she ever ended up staying overnight, and a bookshelf full of books.

Turning around to Marco she motions her head to the makeshift ladder and asks hi ," Do you think you can climb that ?"

Stepping closer and following the boards the blond spies a hatch . He nods even though his body doesn't seem very inclined in doing so. He tells himself that is he can just get into treehouse then he can rest. Alexandria goes up first so that she can open the hatch and let the pirate in . Warmth is the first thing that Marco feels when the dark-haired woman helps him treehouse was well insulated and the warmth that it keeps in makes him visibly relax. Taking a looks around the small room he spies a small table in the with two chair, a bookshelf tucked away on the corner of the wall furthest them , a hammock in front of a four panel widow , and straw woven basket with a lid below the hammock.

Alexandra instructs Marc the go lay down in hammock and he didn't need to be told that twice. He's glad to finally be out of the weather and able to rest some place warm . As soon as he's kicked off his sandals and made himself comfortable to thick blankets are thrown at him . They came for the backset that was below the hammock . Another thing he finds himself thankful for . Once she's sure that the pirate is settled Alexandria goes to leave promising to returned shortly with things Marc will need if he was going to be staying in the treehouse for an extended period of time.

"Thank you .", Marco tells her as she's begins to climb through the open hatch .

Alexandria stops half way from climbing through the hatch . She wasn't excepting the pirate to thank her nor was she excepting for the lazy smile he gives her to make her feel this way," Well ….I couldn't just leave you out there ."

"Yes you could have , but you didn't and I'm thankful to you for your kindness."

After that Alexandria hurried back to her home . She didn't have long before it would be dark and hoped that she could bring the pirate supplies he needed before then . She didn't want to have to use a lantern as it might attract attention , but she was far enough away for other residents that maybe no one would notice . Still she didn't want to take the chance.

Arriving home to her quaint two story house Alexandria immediately takes notice of hoer the first stories lights are on . Her stomach sinks but panic doesn't set it , She won't let it . Alexandria had left the lights off and locked the doors before she left earlier which meant that her brother and father must have been home . They weren't due to be home on another three or four weeks however. So why wert hay back so earlier ? It was the first time that they had surprised her like this and doubted that it would be the last . However, unlike the past times this time proved very inconvenient for her as she was now harboring a pirate and both her father and brother were marines.

"Alexandria!", The voice of her fiancée wails when she walks through the front door followed immediately by a pair of arms pulling her into a smothering hug," Oh, I was so worried about you ."

"Why?", she asks trying t push herself away from his chest bit with no avail.

"Wilhelm let her go , you're smothering her." Alexandria's brother Andrew stepped in giving the brunet a cold stare which I worked.

"It's late," Wilhelm notes losing his grip enough to let Alexandria slip out of it ," Did Mrs. Folks' lesson run that late?"

"I spent some time with April before heading home.", Alexandria lies to easily to the two marines. She had developed the skill soon after her mother's death and had been honing it ever since ," Why were you so worried? It's not the first time I haven't come straight home from lessons ."

"Yes , well.", Wilhelm clears his throat and shares look with her brother .

"He's just being his worrisome self. You know how he is."

"I am not worrisome ."

Alexandria narrows her eyes at her brother who was being awfully nonchalant. A telltale sign that he was lying to he . Lying about what though? It had to be related with why there were home earlier than usual. It was too much of a coincidence not to be. Maybe she could delve a bit further into why there were in the subject in hopes of finding the truth .

"I've already cooked dinner ." Andrew changes the subject before she can ,"We should eat before it gets cold."

Diner went on as it usually did when the two marines were home. Alexandria inquired what her brother and fiancée had been doing out at sea . Andrew would began to tell her but then would be interrupted by Wilhelm claiming that Alexandria didn't need to know about the horrendous things that marines had to deal with. Wilhelm would then receive a glare for the twins and Andrew would remind him that Alexandria wasn't a child . Wilhelm would ignored this comment and as his fiancée what she had been doing in their absent before anything else could be said on the matter, Alexandria would then tell him the about the same things she always did . the woman tells the man about her lessons, what she had been up to in their absence , anything interesting that his had been reading , and how her training was going . Wilhelm would scuff whenever she got into trading , he didn't think to highly of her father having her father make her train . after all, Alexandria had him to keep her safe.

After Wilhelm bid the twins a good night and laves Alexandria heads upstairs to take a shower feeling disgruntled about the night's events . After seeing the way his fellow marine and friend protect his sister as if she as a could Andrew could understand why she seemed angry. It made him feel the same way . however, the marine understood why Wilhelm treated his sister this way , Being in the marines made one see all the evil that plagued the world. Andrew no longer saw the world with the amazement her didn't did and he wanted to keep it that way..

Alexandria didn't sleep very much that night . The fact that she was harboring a pirate and that her brother was hiding something for her made it impossible f for her to settle down. Usually when she couldn't sleep Alexandria would go to the library to read until she felt tired .Tonight however, she wouldn't be able to focus in a book . The dark haired woman was too preoccupied with the blond she had stashed away in the tree house . Had he figured out who she was , or did he know already how was she going to get him off of Winter Green ? It would be easier to have Marco just fly away , but he would easily be spotted and chased. There was also the matter of getting the blond medicine, but before she could do that Alexandria would need to figure out what he was sick with . This is how Alexandria spent the rest of her night up thinking about all the possible complications she could run into while caring for the pirate and eventually helping his escape.

Only getting a few hours of sleep Alexandria sleeps in later than usually and has to rush to get ready for training . The women gets dressed in a sweater, jeggings, and her boots. She then through her hair up into a pick tail and slipped a cap on over it . She really didn't want to be late for training, they were the only lessons that she liked. In training, she didn't have to care about how she looked or being lady like as she did in her etiquette and dancing classes. Her father wanted her to be strong and be able to defend herself if she need to. her and her brother seemed to be the only people who thought this .

Reaching the end of the stairs the dark-haired girl can smell bacon grease coming from the kitchen . A smile makes her way across her face. Whenever Alexandria's brother was home it was impossible for her to skip breakfast as Andrew would always get up before her and cook it . Her father would occasionally join them if he didn't stay at the marine base the night before and Wilhelm should surely be over soon . If she didn't want the brunet to insist he take her to training and go on about how all this tiring was unnecessary she'd need to leave as soon as possible. Inside the kitchen she was a little relieved to find only her twin setting at the table with a plate of eggs, sausage , toast ,and slices of an orange. A mug od fresh coffee sat beside the plate. Andrew was busy reading the paper but Alexandria knew he had heard her step into the kitchen .

"Are you going to make a run for it before Wilhelm arrives?", he asked without looking up for the paper.

"You know how he feels about my training", Was what she answers him with as she makes her way over to the table to fix herself a quick breakfast to eat.

"Yes, but maybe you should let him today ….You shouldn't go out alone this early ."

Alexandria stops slathering peanut butter on a piece of toast then looks to her brother who hid his face behind the paper. Dawn had just broke , Reiner liked to begin training early and end around noon . It would be dangerous to be out and about alone if Rodrich was that kind of town. It wasn't and Andrew never had a problem letting his sister go alone to the base before so what made him show any concern now?

" You've never cared if I go alone before, why today?", Alexandrea inquires putting down the butter knife and grabbing a banana.

Andrew shrugs and folds the paper down ," Well , you and Wilhelm are going to be married soon –"

"Not until the spring.", she interjected.

"Whatever time ,you and him will be married soon . So why not spend time together?"

" We send plenty of time together."

"Yes a few dates here and there and whenever he come over for dinner, but the two of you ever spend any time than that ? You don't go for walks, visit him at the base, or just have time to yourselves in general.", Her brother points out .

Alexandria's shoulders drop . She wanted to say something about how that was all Wilhelm wanted to . He liked to show her off like the dark haired beauty was some prize he had won . The two never spent much private time now since they had gotten engaged. Whenever they did however it remembered Alexandria wee she had fallen for the brunet. Wilhelm was a polite man who always had a complement for her and like to listen to Alexandria tell him about things she had read. Mabey she could convince the man to spend some alone time with her while he was home .

"I'll try to talk him into spending some time with me later . I have to go now, Reiner doesn't like me being late.", she gives her brother a quick peck on the cheek then heads out with her breakfast in hand.

"Bring a jacket," Andrew reminds her before she can make it any further then he doorway," it's chilly out."

With her back to him Alexandria smiles at her brother's mother hen personality he had developed after their mother's passing. The dark-hair girl grabs a wool jacket to slip on over her sweater before heading out . on her way to the base Alexandria eats her breakfast and enjoys the early morning's silence and the fog that rose for the foliage's morning dew. On her way she didn't run into Wilhelm, much to her relief, and made mentalist of what she would need to bring Marco. She was still a little suspicious of her brother as well of the short talk they had , but she could think on that later . Reiner would noticed if she was distracted at training and she didn't need a lecture from the retired marine rear admiral .

Winter Green's naval base , G-5, sat at next to the industrial ports in town . It took up a full 14 square miles and was blocked off for the rest of the town by high walls made of seastone .The base had its own port which was carved out of the cliffside on the west end , a narrow canyon widen out the ports large enough for naval ships. The main entrance to the base was a set of 15 foot doors left open in the day for anyone who need to visit the hospital which resided within the base's wall . The doors always shut at eight o'clock on the dot every evening and reopened at five in the morning .

Alexandria was excited about today . Reiner had told her on Tuesday that they would be training with long range weapons, her favorite, the next time they meet . Long range fighting was what the girl excelled at , more so that sewing and proper , lady etiquette . Reiner had praised her for having the sharp wit of her father and his keen eye in battle as well. The dark haired women was sorely disappointed when Reiner had made her waist away the whole morning training her body and sparring with him. It was odd though , whenever ever Reiner had her practice hand to hand combat he would get a rookie marine to help . Both she and the retired marine knew that they'd go easy on her knowing who her father was which made for easy practice . Alexandria welcomed the challenged to push here , but did wonder why.'

"So I guess you joints must have been feeling pretty well today.", she joked about the excuse that he typically after gave her .

"Yes , well you need to know how to defend yourself now more than ever.", he tells still trying to catch his breath then adds," I taught you well."

"You sure did ," she nods smiling ," but why do I need to be ready now?"

Reiner gives her a look of confusing which morphs into annoyance, " You don't know yet?"

"I wouldn't be asking otherwise.",

" I understand that your father would want to keep it a secret from the civilians, but I figure since your family came home early he'd told you already. Especially since he'd ask me to train you harder today?"

"What hasn't he told me?", she urges as a feeling in her gut begin to make her feel hot and panicked. Perhaps she wasn't the only one with theories of revenge on her mind.

"You know that warlord Kuma right?", when she nods Reiner continues," Well word is he sent a pirate here, a big time one. Now there no way to corroborate this but there's no reason for Kuma to lie either so your father is taking care of the matter of search the island for this pirate."

Alexandria already knew who the pirate was , but asks anyway to make her suspicion concrete, "Who's the pirate?"

"Former first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, Marco the Phoenix."

"No wonder my father wants me to be able to defend myself.", Alexandria has to reminder herself to keep a clam face and breath so she won't give way under the retired marine's watchful eye.

He nods, "He seems to have it in his head that if Marco finds out his family resides in this island he'll go after them ."

"Do you think Marco the phoenix is that kind of man?"

Reiner thinks for a moment before shaking his head," No, I've had a few run in with Whitebeard's crew when I was still a marine and they never pegged me as the type for that sort of revenge, but it'd better safe than sorry ."

"I'll keep that in mind"

After training Alexandria heads straight home to start gather things for Marco. She still felt bad that she wouldn't be able to get him medicine just yet, but he'd just have to hold out for another day. The girl ended up packing a bag and a basket. She pack the bag full of a change of Andrews's clothes , toiletries he'd need, bottles of water, and a few books in case he didn't like the ones she had in the treehouse. She filled the basket with a large thermos of broth she cooked , bread, apples, and a few other things that would be light in his stomach . With everything pack and plenty of time to spare before her brother and Wilhelm would be home. That left Alexandria with time to talk to Marco and be back in time to get started in dinner.

Alexandria wasn't expecting to see Marco at the table when she got to the treehouse reading one of the books from the bookshelf . When he notices her come in the blond gives Alexandria a lazy smile," Well if it isn't my young heroine."

"I'm not that young," She scuffs and pulls herself in the treehouse," I'm also sorry for not coming back yesterday . My family came home earlier than expected so I wasn't able to come back."

"No problem," he waved it off and marks his place in his book," You brought a lot of stuff."

Setting the basket down the table Alexandra slides the bag off her shoulders and set at down at Marc's feet, "The basket's had food that you can try eating, I got stuff that'd be light on your stomach. The bag has a change of clothes and some stuff to get cleaned up with ."

"Wow all for me?"

She scuffs but smiles," Of course it's for you. How do you expect to get better in those muddy clothes?"

"I've been through worse," he shrugs," Thank you though. There aren't very many people like you around anymore ."

Alexandria takes seat across from Marco at the table and watches as the blond digs around the back and pulls out the change of clothes," Who's are these?"

"My brother's. You two are about the same height and he won't notice the missing ."

"You might want to look away?"

"Why?", she asks in a rare moment of obliviousness.

It makes the blond chuckle," And here I pegged you as a woman with manners."

Alexandria opens her mouth to ask what he meant but quickly snaps it shut and turns a little red when Marco throughs off his shirt then begins to work on his pants. That's what he meant. After lingering a little too long on the man's sculpted chest she looks away. Alexandria turns her attention on the small bookshelf as Marco gets himself cleaned up. Amongst the book she spies the all too familiar brown spine of a leather bound journal her mother had given her. An unconscious and soft smile spreads across her lips. Her mother gave her that journal for the soul purpose for Alexandria to use to write letters to her. It was a childish dream that the dark-haired girl held some time ago, but her mother full heartedly supported that dream and the journal was proof.

"You didn't peek did you?", Marco tease after cleaning the old mud off and changing.

Alexandria snaps her head back," n-no!"

"Because you're smiling like you did.", he teases

Alexandria rolls her green eyes," I was just remembering something . it's rare for these place to bring back happy memories so I try to relish in them when they do."

"Then I'm assuming something bad happen her?", Marco cautiously pries.

"Something like that, but that's not important right now," she dismisses the pirate, "What's important is that we need to plan ."

"Escape plan?", he assumes and she nods, "From where?"

He watches as the dark haired woman's face scrunch in confusion ," you don't know where you are?"

"Not a clue," Marco admits rubbing the back of his neck. That paranoia about this women comes back and he wonders if she was going to lie to him.

"Well that is to be excepted I guess. "

"Expected?", he asks raising brow.

Taking a deep breath Alexandria begins to explain what she had learned for Reiner," So this war lord Kuma had a run in with you and used his devil fruit power to send you away right?"

Marco nods," Yea…we had a run in with him. told me he was going to send me to my death."

"Well he was right."

Marco's shoulders tense and Alexandria realizes her mistake and quickly adds," this island you on, Winter Green, has a marine base on it. a pretty large one too. "

"And Kuma being a warlord told them he was sending me here didn't he."

Alexandria nods," But they have no idea where you are hiding. I manage to find you before the marines. Another good thing is that they want to keep all this hush hush so they're keeping all this for what public."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"You know how my family are in the marines?"

"Yea," he nods," Did you eavesdrop?"

Alexandria shakes her head," No, my dad's always been worried about me getting attacked since mom passed away so he had me trained by a retired marine who worked as a combat instructor now. He's the one who told me."

"So how long before they find me?"

"This place will be the last place they look," Alexandria tells him smugly," This treehouse is on my family's property. Besides that, they have started the search further in land so Rodrich will be the last town they check. But the search is being conducted is supposed to be going pretty fast so it's best to just assume a couple of days, four at most. Will you be ok for travel by then?"

"I don't stay sick for long even without medicine."

"Which I will have my tomorrow," She reassures and begins to play with the sleeves of her sweater," So do you have any plans on how to escape?"

"I didn't even know where I was until now and even now I've never heard of an island called Winter Green. I'm assuming it's off theGrandline?"

"It is. we have a marine's base here as sort of a safe haven for a lot of injured marines and stuff like that ."

"I could just fly off the island. I'd be too fast for any vessel to catch up to me . Although I can't fly forever…How close the next island"

"Hmmmm, about a day or two what about a boat?"

"A boat would do nice, but how am I supposed to get one?", Marco crosses his arms and leans against the table interested in what the women had in mind.

"I have a few ideas. Nothing solid though.'

"Well that's way more than I have. So, let's hear it."

Alexandria deadpans the man" You didn't think of anything ."

"What," he looks at her hurt," I didn't have anything to go off of."

The two spent the next few hours plotting Alexandria tells his of the idea that she can steal her family's valuable and use them to by a small sail boat for Marco then blame the whole thing of said pirate. Tell the marines that he put her up to it. That he forced her. Alexandria was good at lying so acting like she was a help scared girl who could fight back would be easy. Everyone already thought she couldn't take care of herself. Marco agrees with her idea though notes a few holes in this plan that they will need to hammer out. All in all, Marco was impressed at how strategic Alexandria was. Just another thing to add about the things he lied about this women.

Alexandria noticed that the time had passes and frowns." I need to get back home before my family get suspicious. I'll come back with more food and medicate tomorrow ok."

"Looking forward to it."

"Me too."


End file.
